rapfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Aytee
Aytee ist ein Rapper aus dem VBT, JBB und BRT der bis vor kurzem unbekannt war doch durch das JBB eine grössere Reichweite erlangte. Aytee im VBT, BRT und JBB Aytee nahm das erste Mal am VBT im Jahr 2011 teil, flog allerdings schon in Vorrunde 1 gegen Luke aus dem Turnier. Am darauffolgendem VBT nahm Aytee wieder teil, gab allerdings schon in Vorrunde 2 gegen WOiZ auf. Am VBT 2013 nahm Aytee ebenfalls teil, musste sich aber im 64stel Finale gegen Hörflug geschlagen geben. Mit seiner Crew "TRZ" oder auch seinem Label "Trotzdem Records" kam er in die Vorauswahl der VBT Splash!-Edition 2014, erhielten aber nicht genug Votes um ins Turnier zu kommen. Für das BRT 2014 qualifizierte sich Aytee ebenfalls. Er kam bis ins 8tel-Finale, allerdings reichten all seine Gegner keine Runden ein. Dort gab auch Aytee keine Runde ab. Vermutlich hatte er keine Zeit, da er auch seine Runde für das JBB produzieren musste. Anschließend nahm er am JBB 2014 teil. Mit 82,2% positiven Bewertungen wurde er ins Achtelfinale gewählt. Dort trat er gegen Diverse an. Es musste eine Rückrunde angestzt werden, welche Aytee gewann. Nun stand er im Viertelfinale gegen Gary Washington, welches er auch knapp gewann. Außerdem hatte er Gastbeiträge bei Gios Runde gegen Cashisclay und in der Runde von Perplexx23 gegen Diverse. Auch Kama von der Mason Family featurte Aytee in seiner Mini-JBB-Runde gegen Jaspa , welche Kama jedoch mit 6:3 verlor. Nach diesen 3 Features wurde Aytee oftmals als "Hook-Schlampe" bezeichnet. Diese Angriffsfläche nutzte Laskah auch im Halbfinale gegen Aytee, was zu dessen Niederlage führte. Name Ay-tee ist die englische Aussprache seiner Initialien (A und T für Alexander Thürnagel) meint. Die 8 in seinem Namen steht womöglich für den 8. Dezember, an dem er geboren wurde. Er selbst gab bei Ask.fm an es wäre die Abkürzung für Hiphop. 88=HH=HipHop Eigenschaften * Aytee zeichnet sich durch einen relativ sauberen und verständlichen Doubletime aus. Sein Flow ist sehr abwechslungsreich und meistens on-point. * Er rappt meist sehr druckvoll und er pumpt die Silben stark in den Takt. * Seine Videos haben meistens eine eher mittelmäßige Qualität, doch im JBB war diese zunämlich schwächer. * Textlich gehört Aytee allerdings zu den besten des JBBs. * Seine Audioqualität, sprich sein Mix und Mastering, ist leider sehr schlecht. * Seine Punchlines sind nicht immer gegnerbezogen, aber trotzdem so gut wie immer treffend. * Die Aytee’ s Technik ist manchmal brauchbar und manchmal leider auch ziemlich schlecht. In seiner Technik offenbart sich die Schwäche, dass er sehr gerne ein gebeugtes Verb ans Ende stellt, um leichter reimen zu können. * Aytee ist sehr erfahren und routiniert. * Er brachte außerdem bereits eine EP raus, welche den Namen "Cyberjunk" trägt. Dies unterstreicht sein Junkie-Image welches er sich selbst gerne zulegt. Markenzeichen * Aytee trägt meist Mützen oder Kappen * Aytees rechter Unterarm ist tätowiert * Aytee trägt Piercings und Ohrringe Ein Interview mit Aytee Dieses Interview wurde von Martin. L durchgeführt und diente ursprünglich als Grundlage seines Schulreferats über Aytee. Aytee hat sein Einverständnis gegeben dafür, dass Folgendes auf dieser Seite erscheint. Vielen Dank dafür noch einmal an beide. Es ist vor allem ein Beweis, dass sich Aytee für seine Fans engagiert. So etwas verdient Respekt. Aber nun fangen wir mit dem Interview an. 1. Leben Martin L.: a) Kindheit (was dir dazu halt einfällt sag mir mal, wo du zur schule gegangen bist, wo du aufgewachsen bist, Hobbys, ....) Aytee: Ich hatte eigentlich eine größtenteils schöne Kindheit, in der ich vieles erlebt habe. Ich wollte schon immer irgendwie was Besonderes erreichen und mein Leben nach meinen Vorstellungen gestalten. Das hat schon in der Schule angefangen, ich hatte am ersten Schultag in der 1. Klasse keine Hausaufgaben vorzuweisen, jedoch fiel es mir immer extrem leicht trotzdem nicht den Anschluss zu verlieren. Ich hab ne Empfehlung fürs Gymnasium bekommen, wo ich dann auch hingegangen bin. Dort war ich nur der "Rüpel mit den Schlabberhosen", denn damals war die HipHop Kultur noch etwas anders als heute und vor allem viel weniger verbreitet, erst recht deutscher Rap. Ich bin mit den meisten Leuten meiner Klasse nicht zu recht gekommen, da diese Kinder ganz streng erzogen wurden und ich habe dann schnell mein eigenes Ding gemacht, was nicht immer leicht war. Allerdings hab ich es auf eine Art schon immer genossen "gegen den Strom zu schwimmen". Meine Motivation, für die Schule zu lernen wurde dadurch natürlich auch nicht unbedingt positiv beeinflusst und so musste ich wegen öfterem Stören des Unterrichts irgendwann die Klasse wechseln, wo ich dann zu meinen eigentlichen Freunden gekommen bin. Da hab ich es dann endgültig in den Wind geblasen und gar nichts mehr gemacht. Nach der 8. Klasse bin ich auf die Realschule gegangen, wo wiederum viele Freunde von mir waren (dadurch habe ich auch meinen späteren besten Freund und Rappartner Aze kennengelernt). Ich hab dann die katastrophale 8. Klasse wiederholt und einen guten Realschulabschluss gemacht. Hobbys waren in der Zeit vor allem Handball, worin ich immer sehr gut war, später auch Basketball. Martin L.: b) Rap (definitiver Schwerpunkt würd ich sagen, und noch weiter Aufteilen in: I. Anfänge (Idole, Inspirationen,... Werdegang, Wo du aufgetreten bist etc.) Aytee: Angefangen hat alles mit Eminem & 50 Cent. Zunächst faszinierten mich der HipHop Sound und der Klang der Beats, da ich ja nicht verstehen konnte was gerappt wurde. Später hab ich dann zum ersten Mal deutschen Rap gehört (Aggro Berlin & Bushido waren zu dieser Zeit so ziemlich das einzige). Mir hat diese "Scheiß auf alles"-Einstellung extrem gefallen, da ich wie gesagt schon immer ziemlich rebellisch war. Zu der Zeit hat sich im deutschen Rap dann viel getan, Bushido war damals tatsächlich lange Zeit ein Idol (wofür ich mich inzwischen fast schäme), der mich selbst auch dazu bewegt hat im Alter von 11-12 Jahren mal einen Text zu schreiben, was mir damals überraschend gut gelungen war. Jedoch hatte ich niemals damit gerechnet irgendwann mal tatsächlich was davon aufnehmen zu können. Ein weiteres Vorbild war später Kollegah, den ich auch schon seit seiner Anfangszeit, als noch keiner ihn kannte, abgrundtief gefeiert habe. Die Raptechnik, die er hatte, gab es bis dato noch nie und ich habe seine Untergrundalben und vor allem seine RBA-Battlerunden voller Begeisterung rauf und runter gehört. Als ich dann mit ca. 15 Jahren Aze kennenlernte, mit dem ich mich auf Anhieb extrem gut verstand, stellte sich heraus, dass wir beide Wunschvorstellungen hatten, irgendwann mal zu rappen. Zusammen saßen wir im Zimmer und haben Kollegah gepumpt und konnten nicht fassen, wie geil der Typ rappt. Dann kam ein Meilenstein - wir bekamen ein 20 Euro Headset, das qualitativ wirklich verhältnismäßig guten Klang hatte und haben die ersten peinlichen Rapversuche vorm Laptop gestartet. Der endgültige Startschuss in die "Rapkarriere" war dann folgender - ich habe mitbekommen, dass ein ehemaliger Schulkamerad vom Gymnasium auch rappt und was er machte, war einfach unglaublich schlecht. Wie aus dem nichts schoss mir und Aze ein Konkurrenzgedanke in den Kopf und wir waren wie besessen von der Idee, den Typen und seine Crew zu dissen. Viele aus der Gegend kannten ihn und haben ihn ausgelacht. Das wollten wir nutzen, um ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit von den Leuten zu bekommen und alles, was wir dafür tun mussten war, ein bisschen besser zu klingen als er - JACKPOT! Wir haben einen legendären Disstrack aufgenommen (der unglaublich schlecht war, nur vergleichsweise um Welten besser war, als er), den plötzlich jeder Jugendliche auf dem Handy hatte und weiterschickte (damals gab es noch keine sozialen Netzwerke). Es entstand eine "Beefgeschichte". Unser damaliger Rivale, hat eine Antwort gemacht und das ganze wurde zum Stadtgespräch. Jedenfalls haben wir bemerkt, dass wir was können und das hat uns unglaublich motiviert. So haben wir in den nächsten Monaten Tracks aufgenommen wie die Verrückten und alles nahm seinen Lauf. Der Traum vom eigenen Studio entstand, wir wollten immer mehr Leute begeistern und haben uns seit diesem Zeitpunkt über 6 Jahre hinweg alles aufgebaut und hatten dann nach ca einem Jahr Rap auch den ersten Auftritt in unserem Jugendzentrum, der mit ca 50 Leuten ziemlich gut besucht war. Martin L.: II Battlerap (Erfolge, warum du Battles machst,… Ergebnisse find ich dann ja im jbb wiki) Aytee: Der erste Battleraperfolg war wie gesagt gleichzeitig der Startschuss in die Rapperkarriere. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich heute stehen würde, wo ich bin, wenn dieser erste Track nicht gewesen wäre. Battles sind ein großer Bestandteil der HipHop Kultur und sowohl für die Rapper und das Publikum eine großartige Sache. Man kann Kräftemessen und sich unter Beweis stellen. Das Schönste ist für mich, mit einem "Handschütteln" aus dem Battle zu gehen und es als Sport zu anzusehen, was heute leider immer mehr in Vergessenheit gerät. Man macht sich also in einem Battle so gesehen nicht persönlich fertig, sondern die Kunstfigur des Gegners, das wissen viele nicht. Bei meinem ersten Disstrack war das jedoch nicht der Fall, da wollte ich einfach nur cool sein, wie man in dem Alter eben ist. Was ich jedoch schade find ist, dass grade das junge Publikum keinen Bezug zu den Ursprüngen von HipHop und Battlerap hat und diese Sportlichkeit überhaupt nicht versteht. Natürlich kommt es vor, dass man auch mal einen Gegner hat den man wirklich nicht mag, aber im Großen und Ganzen ist Battlerap für mich Sport, wo die Unterhaltung des Publikums und das Durchsetzen des eigenen Rapstils im Vordergrund steht. Martin L.: III Rapstyles (würde ich kurz erwähnen: Selbstironie: z.b Affengene, Deepe Track z.b Film, Freiheit,... zerfletschernd im Battle z.b du gegen Gary,…) Aytee: Ich finde es wichtig, in der Musik auch mal von der Realität abschweifen zu können. Allerdings teilen sich da die Meinungen der Künstler extrem. Viele konservative Rapper sehen es als oberste Priorität immer "real" zu bleiben und nur von Sachen zu erzählen die auch realitätsgetreu sind, was ich auch absolut respektiere. Ich bin da jedoch anderer Meinung - die Realität ist unausweichlich, mit ihr müssen wir uns tagtäglich im Alltag auseinander setzen. Die Musik ermöglicht mir, meine Fantasie zu erhalten und auch mal völlig stumpfsinnigen quatsch zu erzählen der einfach lustig ist und die Leute unterhält. Selbstironie spielt dabei eine große Rolle, ich denke man sollte sich selbst nicht immer nur ernst nehmen. Das heißt nicht, dass alles was ich rappe erfunden ist, sondern dass ich in Form von Übertreibung eigene Fehler und Macken in gewisser Weise mit Humor verarbeite. Natürlich will man auch provozieren und vieles ist auch wirklich schlicht erfunden, aber ich denke, man kann mit ein wenig gesundem Menschenverstand auch unterscheiden was erfunden ist und was nicht. Natürlich kann man nicht immer nur lustige Songs machen, ich finde es auch wichtig mal ernst zu sein und etwas von seinem Alltag und seiner Ideologie preiszugeben. Der Track "Freiheit" ist dafür ein gutes Beispiel. Ich bekomme für diese Art von Songs unglaublich gutes Feedback von Leuten die sich damit identifizieren können und das ist für mich so ziemlich das größte Erfolgserlebnis, was man als Künstler haben kann. Jeder kennt das - man hört ein Lied und fühlt sich plötzlich verstanden, man hat das Gefühl es sei für einen persönlich geschrieben worden. So ging es mir früher oft, als ich noch nicht selbst gerappt habe und wenn ich heute von Leuten höre, dass sie sich mit meinen Songs identifizieren wird mir erstmal wieder klar, was ich in den Jahren inzwischen erreicht hab. Ich hab diese Songs nicht geschrieben, um anderen zu helfen, sondern einfach nur um zu erzählen was in mir so vorgeht, ohne jemals erwartet zu haben, dass jemals jemand verstehen würde wovon ich rede. Beim Song "Film" ist das wieder etwas anders. Den Track hab ich lediglich für mich und die besagten Personen gemacht kannst ja selbst erklären worums im Track geht. Ein sehr guter Freund von mir zu dem ich irgendwann den Kontakt verloren habe, hat bei anderen plötzlich schlecht von mir geredet was ich überhaupt nicht verstanden hab. Als ich das mitbekommen habe, wollte ich das mit ihm klären und habe ihn kontaktiert. Daraus ist ein riesen Streit entstanden und ich hab gesagt "Lass uns diese Missverständnisse aus dem Weg schaffen!", worauf hin er einwilligte. Leider kam es nie zu einem Gespräch, da ich wenig später wieder hörte, dass er diese Lügen verbreitet und es war nicht mehr möglich gewisse Dinge persönlich auszusprechen. So blieb mir nur der eine Weg um loszuwerden was mir auf dem Herzen lag - die Musik. Martin L.: IV Deine Einstellung zu Imagerap, und Imagerappern (Mit teilweise sehr komischen Images Jaspa, Spongebozz, Gangsterrap: nich unbedingt die Einstellung zu den Leuten, sondern die Einstellung zu dieser Richtung...) Aytee: Wie bereits erwähnt. Die Geister scheiden sich bei diesem Thema. Ich halte Imagerap für etwas gutes, da die Realität nicht immer genügend unterhaltsamen Gesprächsstoff bietet. So ist es ja auch bei der Filmemacherei - es ist Kunst. Inzwischen hat Rap so unglaublich viele Facetten, wo für jeden was dabei ist. Manche stehen halt auf extremen Gangster-/Straßenrap, andere mehr auf lustigen, selbstironischen Rap, wiederrum andere mцgen vorallem die realitätsgetreuen Sachen. Ich persönlich find es schon, inzwischen eine so große Auswahl zu haben und kann mich teilweise für alles irgendwie begeistern wenn es gut verpackt ist. Es gibt ja auch unterschiedliche Aspekte, die eine Art von Rap intressant machen. Ich höre manche Rapper ausschließlich wegen der Aussage, andere wiederrum gefallen mir einfach nur weil sie technisch was drauf haben und gut ins Ohr gehen. Ich persönlich finde, dass Straßenrap mittlerweile etwas überstrapaziert wird. Da gibts einfach zu viele, die dasselbe machen und wenig Unterhaltung bieten. Martin L.: C) Fotografie, weiß nich ob ich dass als Schwerpunkt nehmen sollte, weil ich nicht weis ob es dazu viel zu erzählen gibt würde ich fast in den nächsten Punkt mit reinnehmen. D) Allgegenwärtiges Leben was du neben Rap so machst, vllt. Fotografie, was man halt zu dir erzählen kann. Aytee: Zur Fotografie kam ich ebenfalls durch mein größtes Hobby, das Rappen. Irgendwann willst du eben auch Videos zu deinen Songs drehen und wenn du nicht grade einen befreundeten Mediendesigner hast, musst du das selbst hinkriegen. Wir haben uns Camcorder ausgeliehen und Videos gedreht, um mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, was auch funktionierte. Allerdings sah das ganze nicht besonders hochwertig aus. Erst vor einigen Jahren wurde eine Technologie entwickelt, die es ermöglicht, mit Spiegelreflexkameras Videos aufzunehmen. Diese Technik wird heute stetig weiterentwickelt und sogar weltbekannte Filmemacher greifen inzwischen darauf zurück. Viele selbstständige Fotografen bieten inzwischen auch Videoproduktionen an. Für eine gute Sony Videocam, die nur mittelmäßig gute Bildqualität hat, musstest du vor 10 Jahren noch 800 Euronen hinlegen. Irgendwann hatte ich dann aus Zufall eine DSLR eines Freundes in der Hand und habe den Videomodus entdeckt. Das eine führte zum anderen und ich habe für meine eigene Spiegelreflex gespart, die ich dann natürlich nicht nur alle paar Monate für einen Videodreh nutzen wollte. Ich habe mir selbst die Grundlagen der Fotografie beigebracht und schließlich eine Ausbildung zum Fotografen angestrebt, die ich inzwischen auch mache. Martin L.: 2) Cyberjunk und Up in Smoke, wie dein Tagesablauf so ist wenn du an einer EP arbeitest, wie es dazu gekommen ist, etc. Aytee: Wenn ich ein Album oder eine EP plane ist es eigentlich immer das Selbe - ich suche mir eine Hand voll Instrumentals, mache mir einen inhaltlichen Plan und versuche dann, jeden Tag einen Track zu schreiben und das Projekt innerhalb von 2-3 Wochen fertig zu machen. Leider fehlt mir dazu die Disziplin und aus einem 3 Wochen Projekt wird dann ein 5 Monate Projekt. Up in Smoke war so ein Sonderfall. Da meinte ich zu Aze "Ey lass mal ein paar Amirap Beats picken und einfach nur drauf los schreiben, damit wir die EP in ner Woche fertig kriegen". Er hat das auch durchgezogen (zu meiner Verwunderung, eigentlich bin ich derjenige der ihm in den Hintern treten muss). Im Endeffekt hat die EP auch 3-4 Monate gedauert. Ich bin ein extrem schreibfauler Rapper. Ich würde am liebsten jeden Tag aufnehmen und in der Kabine stehen, wäre nicht immer dieses lästige schreiben. Sobald ich jedoch nen Track fertig hab, ist das einzige Ziel, sofort ins Studio zu kommen und den schnellstmöglich aufzunehmen. Dann fahr ich heim und setz mich an den PC um das ganze soundmäßig abzumischen. Ich glaube ich bin mit dieser Arbeitsweise sehr eigen, ich kenne viele Rapper bzw Musiker die sich einen Zeitraum aussuchen, in dem sie jeden Track schreiben und mit dem fertig geschriebenen Album dann ins Studio gehen und alles auf einmal aufnehmen, sodass danach auch alles in einem Zug gemixt und gemastert wird. Dafür fehlt mir die Geduld, sobald ein Song geschrieben ist, MUSS ich den aufnehmen um herauszufinden, wie gut er ist. Ich bin auch extrem selbstkritisch und bis ich die Sachen dann rausbringe, finde ich sie schon meistens gar nicht mehr gut. Martin L.: 3) Trz. Halt bisschen was zum label wanns entstanden ist,... Aytee: TRZ ist entstanden, als ich mit Aze angefangen hab zu rappen. Warum? Als "Crew" braucht man ja einen Namen. Das war dann "Therapy RecordZ", kurz TRZ. Wir wollten in unserem jugendlichen Leichtsinn die Leute symbolisch mit unserer Musik "therapieren". Völlig sinnlos wenn du mich heute fragst. Bis Januar 2012 waren es auch nur wir beide. Dann haben wir durch ein Videoformat ("24/7 Neben der Spur"), das junge Rapper unterstützen wollte, Phil kennengelernt, der ebenfalls daran teilnahm. Ich verstand mich gut mit ihm und er hatte Bock die Musik etwas professioneller zu organisieren, da er darin auch Erfahrungen hatte und das war genau was wir brauchten. Aus der Crew TRZ wurde also ein Label, mit Phil als organisatorischer Leitung, der nebenbei auch noch rappt und inzwischen sogar Beats für uns baut. Wir wollten neu anfangen und haben uns einen neuen Namen zugelegt, wollten aber den Ursprung nicht ganz vergessen. So behielten wir das Kürzel "TRZ", nur die Bedeutung haben wir geändert - "Trotzdem Records". Symbolisch für unsere eher rebellische Einstellung. Ryda war ein alter bekannter von Phil, den er durch Zufall auf einer Rapjam wieder traf. Man hat sich über Musik unterhalten und darüber, dass wir grade TRZ am aufziehen sind und da Ryda auch ähnliche Einstellungen hatte, kam uns die Idee, ihn bei TRZ aufzunehmen. Wenig später hatten wir dann den ersten gemeinsamen Auftritt als Crew in Münster, wo wir auch zum ersten Mal alle persönlich aufeinander trafen, da Aze und ich ja aus Karlsruhe im Süden kommen und Phil und Ryda aus Bremerhaven. Phil ist seit wenigen Wochen auch nach Karlsruhe gezogen, um uns besser unterstützen zu können und konzentriert sich in letzter Zeit mehr auf die Organisation und das Produzieren der Beats. TRZ hat einiges vor! Battles + Ergebnisse VBT 2011: * Vorrunde 1: Gegen Luke (5:3 für Luke) VBT 2012: * Vorrunde 1: Gegen Sho (6:0 für Aytee) * Vorrunde 2: Gegen WOiZ (Niederlage für Aytee durch Aufgabe) VBT 2013: * Vorrunde 1: Gegen Lazh (6:2 für Aytee) * Vorrunde 2: Gegen D.Modez (9:0 für Aytee) * Vorrunde 3: Gegen Frikka (6:4 für Aytee) * Zwischenrunde : Gegen Bernd ohne Namen (11:12 für Aytee) * 64stel-Finale: Gegen Hörflug (16:10 für Hörflug) BRT 2014: * Vorqualifikation: Freilos! * 64stel-Finale: Gegen LE-BlizZ (Sieg für Aytee durch Aufgabe) * 32stel-Finale: Gegen Sepsis (Sieg für Aytee durch Aufgabe) * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Magixx (Sieg für Aytee durch Aufgabe) * 8tel-Finale: Gegen Gladiac (Sieg für Gladiac durch Aufgabe) JBB 2014: * 8tel-Finale: Gegen Diverse (4:4 HR / 9:7 für Aytee nach RR) * 4tel-Finale: Gegen Gary Washington (6:5 für Aytee) * Halbfinale: Gegen Laskah (7:2 für Laskah) * Kampf um 3.Platz gegen Diverse (nicht ausgetragen) Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Rapper (Deutschland) Kategorie:Battles Kategorie:Battles (Deutschland) Kategorie:VBT Kategorie:BRT Kategorie:JBB Kategorie:VBT 2011 Kategorie:VBT 2012 Kategorie:VBT 2013 Kategorie:BRT 2014 Kategorie:JBB 2014 Kategorie:JBB 2015 Kategorie:TRZ Kategorie:Chopperstyle Kategorie:Chopperstyle (Deutschland) Kategorie:VBT 2015